Pipes, and pipelines formed thereby, are playing increasingly important roles in the transportation of gas, oil, water and other fluids. Since the products which pipelines convey are so valuable and since the failure of such pipelines carrying fluids under pressures of about a hundred to well over a thousand psi can be so disastrous, for the past several decades, pipes have been treated in many ways to improve their serviceability. For example, pipelines installed underground have been coated or wrapped with various materials, such as bituminous materials, fiberglass mat, plastic tape and the like for protection from electrolytic and biochemical corrosion, cyclical soil stress, cathodic disbonding and mechanical damage. However, relatively little attention has been directed to improvements in terms of burst strength, fracture prevention, durability, heat-resistance, safety factor and weight, and the few attempts at the latter improvements have resulted in additional problems. For example, relatively large diameter wire has been wrapped around a pipe for increasing the radial, or hoop, strength of the pipe. However, arrangements of this type have been susceptible to crevice corrosion caused by the accumulation of moisture and dirt in the spaces between adjacent strands of the wire, and between the wire and the pipe. In addition, the wire has substantially increased the weight of the pipe, making pipes reinforced with the wire more expensive to ship and more difficult to handle.